Structural wind loads commonly govern the material requirements of solar panel racking systems (e.g., solar canopies, flat roof racking systems, etc.). Solar canopy technologies differ, however, from flat roof racking systems because the solar panels, in flat roof racking systems, are mounted directly onto a flat roof whereas the solar panels in solar canopies are mounted generally between 2 and 15 feet off of the ground. Solar canopy technologies may, for example, be used in any open public or private spaces such as parking lots, parks, sidewalks, playgrounds, parking garages, covered markets, equipment storage facilities, etc. Due to traditional steel erection methods and aerial installations, solar canopy technologies have yet to incorporate wind load reduction strategies.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for an apparatus, system, or method that effectively reduces wind loads on solar canopies.